This invention relates to a horse training apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for training a horse to perform particular gaits.
In the training of horses, and particularly a Tennessee Walking Horse, the horse is taught to perform his various exercises by the trainer riding astride the horse. Unless there are two trainers, one astride the horse and one on the ground, it is difficult for a single trainer astride the horse to observe the progress of the horse and the appearance of the gaits.
U.S. Pat. No. 882,584 of Rausmussen and French Pat. No. 613,168 illustrate harnesses adapted to be supported upon the horse for training the horse to arch his neck.
However, to the applicant's knowledge, there is nothing in the prior art to train a horse, while walking within an enclosure, including a head-set device connecting the horse's head harness to the enclosure frame.